


One Two Three

by Adreamersmind



Series: Rina week [1]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Accidental Kiss, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Homecoming, a twist on the rina hoco scene, rinaweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adreamersmind/pseuds/Adreamersmind
Summary: What happens when a kiss on the cheek ends up being more. Is that a new friendship over or a start of something new?
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Series: Rina week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740733
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	One Two Three

**Author's Note:**

> kind of short but hope you like it anyway!

One Two Three that's how quick everything can change. One minute you’re driving your friend home, well Ricky wasn't sure if Gina still considered him a friend, and next thing you know your accidently kissing in your beat up car your parents got you for your birthday. If you asked Gina, she would say she was going in for that side hug, but deep down she knew split second, she had changed her mind to a kiss on the cheek. But of course, Ricky just had to move his face and that exact moment. why couldn't he just follow the instructions Gina had given him in her head

One two three. That’s how long it took before both Ricky and Gina knew that they were kissing on the lips.

“I’m sorry, no I’m sorry”

“it was a mistake”

“my head turned”

“-only trying to give you a hug”. Words flew out as they both rambled speaking over each other as if in competition to see who could apologise the best and quickest

They both went silent faces red with shock and slight embarrassment. Ricky wanted to speak but as he opened his mouth, he didn’t actually know what to say. Did Gina try to kiss, and shouldn’t she have? Well when he thought about it that would have been a lie. He liked the kiss maybe more than he was ready to realise, and he certainly didn’t want to hurt her feelings.

After an uncomfortable silence Gina finally spoke up. “I didn’t mean to try and kiss you. I think I was going for a hug maybe I don’t even know” she looked awkward she didn’t want to ruin their already tentative friendship if you could even call it that

“It’s fine, I guess. Probably shouldn’t have turned my head right” Ricky tried to joke letting out a flat laugh.

Gina tried to join before they went silent. Suddenly Gina burst out laughing it kind of was a funny situation. Ricky shook his head before joining in as they. He was glad they were able to joke about it.

“You’re not a bad kisser by the way. Not the worst I’ve ever had. That would be at summer camp when I was 9. Not that your close to that miles better. I mean-. Yeah I’m just going to shut up now” Ricky said as he slowly stopped laughing and talking. Had he just managed to make things again

“Hey, I’ll take not being the worst, but c’mon not even top 3 I’m hurt” Gina said fake acting

“No I didn’t mean it like that” Ricky started ready to defend himself.

“I’m kidding” Gina replied with a smile “I’m just glad you’re not mad at me”

They both softly looked at each other. They were both relieved that this newly found relationship hadn’t just crashed and burned at the starting line. Like Ricky had said earlier they both seemed to get each other and neither of them wanted that to end at the moment.

Gina porch light flashed again

she sighed “that’s my cue to really leave before my mum comes out here. Wouldn’t that be awkward. Thank you again for dropping her and sorry for the kiss”

“You don’t have to keep apologise I’m fine with it” Ricky blushed “maybe we could hang out tomorrow go over lines or something unless you don’t want to… that’s fine too” He stammered

“Hm I’d like that 10 at the café?”

“Great yeah that’s great”

Gina closed the car door before waving through the window and wentthrough the door.

“Gina” her mum looked at her sternly

“Don’t be mad please I was talking to a friend we just wanted to finish our conversation”

“A friend huh…” She raised her eyebrow

“Don’t look like that”

“I’m just glad your fitting in”

Gina mom went upstairs while she sat on the couch. Yeah… a friend she said with a smile or maybe more she wasn’t exactly quite sure yet.

As Ricky pulled away in his car, he realised he still hadn’t stopped grinning. How could one girl make him feel so happy. He wasn’t sure what it was either, but he liked how he felt right now in the moment.

One two three how much can change in that time


End file.
